Top Team Finding The Lost
by MidnightSun2.0
Summary: This is about a different Spy Orgainization, SSA. This is about a Mystery and Finding Friendships and one Lost.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Meet the Team

"Prime Minister, may I please introduce the top team is SSA."

Suddenly, on the TV screen in the prime ministers office, were 5 pictures of 5 very different girls.

"May I Introduce Belinda," A picture of a girl with hazel eyes, short black hair and a long, skinny body came up on the screen. "This 15 year old girl has the ability to judge situations and how to handle them very quickly. She can speak two languages, Spanish and English. She is fluent in both. She has a black belt in Karate and can swim up to 1 mile without a problem. She is the leader of this group"

The screen changed pictures to a girl with curly caramel hair, dark eyes and a lanky yet curvy body.

"This is Christina. Although only 14 she can read at a speed of 100 words per minute. She can see a room once and if something is changed she can tell. She has a degree in forensics science and loves Chemistry. Even though she isn't very sporty, she has a black belt in Tai Kwon Do. She is the Forensic Investigator of the group."

Another picture came up on the screen. This girl was very different from the other two. Her long hair was long and wavy and a pitch black colour with a streaks of purple and pink in it. Her eyes were a violet colour and she was extremely pretty.

"Lexy. Age, 13. Her ability to speak 50 languages is incredible. At the age of three she already knew 5. Her most fluent are English, Spanish, Chinese, German, French, Japanese and Italian. She is a fabulous runner and high jumper. She is the Language specialist." The lady continued to show more pictures. A girl with black hair with pink tips on the end and blue eyes came onto the screen. This girl looks younger than the other 3.

"This one is Roxy. She is very interested in satellites and she, at the age of 12, has already got a master in mechanics. She can disable most satellite networks and radars. She is the top Radar and Satellite person in SSA and she built the SSA Voice Tracking Device from Scratch. She is the Radar and Satellite Girl in this group."

The Last Girl seemed to have a very skinny yet flexible looking body. Her hair was a dark red almost brown colour and she has stunning green eyes.

"Meet Alexandra. Known as Alex. At only 10 she is already the top Gadget maker in the country. Inventing comes naturally to this girl. She is very interested in gymastics and loves to dodge laser beams. She can disable any gadget and build it to be better and she has just upgraded all the armies' weapons. She is the Gadget Girl"

The Prime Minister looked as these girls closely, and then looked at the director of SSA, who had just introduced the team to him. Out of all the girls he seemed to stare at Belinda the most.

Suddenly there was a massive bang and the SSA director was lying face down, knocked out, and on the ground with shock still etched on her face. The Prime minister glided out of the room and took off his mask and suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Again?? 

The girl with green eyes quickly dodged the lasers that were pointed across the room. Having just reached the end she quickly typed in a code and disable the laser. 4 girls quickly crossed to the other side.

A girl with short black hair checked around the corners quickly and whispered "_Quietly"_ Suddenly 5 very strong men came around the corner. When they noticed the girls they took a fighting stance. Belinda and Christina took a step forward. Lexy, Alex and Roxy quickly centred their weight so that they could fight with no problems. The men attacked. One man tried to punch Belinda in the face. Belinda quickly dodged it and took the mans unbalance as an advantage. Quickly she hit him in the back then kneed him in the face. Another man tried to grab Christina but she clapped her hand on the left temple. He was knocked out before he hit the ground. Lexy and Roxy quickly linked arms and knocked the two guys who were running at them in the face. The last guy aimed his attack at Alex, who got into a bend back and kicked her leg up. The leg hit the nose which made the guy cry out in pain. Then the bright lights switched on and a voice came out of the PA system.

"Girls, try not to beat them up too much" said the PA system voice. "Training over, you girls got a mission call."

"AGAIN?!?!" Belinda said, grabbing a towel and wiping her forehead.

"Yes again. Come on you guys," said the PA system voice.

The 5 girls were chatting there heads off wondering what was the big emergency. Normally mission briefings happen after the training. The girl quickly got changed out of their black spy uniforms and into their normal clothes. Belinda wore jeans and a cookie monster tee, Christina put on short shorts and an olive green tank top, Lexy wore a black skirt with a black and pink tee, Roxy threw on some bright blue ¾ length pants and a plain white shirt with Peace and Love scrawled all over it and Alex wore a rainbow shirt with a pair of jeans. They raced quickly to the director's office. When they knocked on the door they heard a very groggy voice say 'Come in'. The girls gasped in shock. The Director had a massive bruise on her head. Like she had been knocked out. Which as they quickly found out she had.

"The Prime Minister has been kidnapped and I have just given a full description of you five to the kidnapper." She explained, "I would send you 5 out on this case but it is too risky. This person knows your strengths, weakness' and your abilities. They know too much"

Belinda stepped forward "With all due respect, Director, I believe that we are very capable of handling this assignment. Our records of completed assignments are..."

"This is not a question of your capabilities Belinda." Interrupted the Director. "I can't believe that you would even think that I would allow you 5 to go on this assignment. You of all people would know what I mean when I say it is too dangerous."

"I understand very well that the kidnapper has all of our records but I personally think that we can handle it. No one has completed more assignments and we are the best in SSA. No one else could handle this assignment except us." Lexy explained.

The director gave them a defeated look. She knew that even if she said no, they would just let Roxy hack into the system and get the info they need anyway. Roxy made the mainframe. She would know how to get in.

"Ok I will let you girls do this assignment but I would feel more at ease if you had some back up. Tom, Locky, James, AJ and Matt will be the back up."

The director pointed at the door. 5 boys came in. The girls groaned. The boys were their worst enemies. They thought that since they were girls, they weren't as good as the boys. Belinda actually punched Tom in the face once. Christina faintly smiled at Locky. Belinda saw it. She knew that something was happening between them again. Their history was very long. They had been going out with each other for ages but then a mission gone wrong changed all that. She hoped that Christina would keep her head. They had a very important mission ahead.

"The briefing will be at 6.00 am tomorrow morning. Please be here"

All the boys and girls got up. They nodded and left. Girl first then boys, of course.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Scared Much??

"I hate him! I hate him so much!" Belinda punched the punching bag hard.

Christina rolled her eyes "Why? You got to punch him. You should feel happy. Plus he hasn't annoyed you since then. Hey Lexy crank up the music"

"Don't stand up for them Chrissie," said Lexy as she turned up the music "They are just trouble with a capital T."

"No, all the letters capital," said Roxy laughing

Alex giggled then front flipped onto the mat and sunk into a split. Lexy was running on the treadmill and Roxy was practising her hand stand. Christina was holding the punching bag for Belinda. They were in the training room waiting for the boys to turn up for the mission practise. They were supposed to be there 15 minutes ago.

"Well, leave it to the boys to be late then." Belinda kept punching the bag keeping in time with the music. There was a loud bang of the door and the 5 boys walked in.

"Ready?" said Tom.

"Where the hell have you been? You were supposed here 15 minutes ago!" Belinda yelled.

Roxy tumbled out of her handstand and grabbed Belinda's arm. She already punched Tom once and Belinda was well known for her fiery temper. The girls were already prepared for the mission practise; the boys hadn't even changed yet. A tall man walked in.

"Hey Steve," said Lexy

Steve nodded at Lexy and said to the boys "Get changed and be quick. Practise is going to start soon."

The boys walked off except from AJ who was already changed.

The boys came back pretty quickly and all of them walked into the mission training room. There were lasers bouncing off the walls. There were also two lanes. It looked like a racing track.

"Ok," said Steve's voice on the PA system, "This is a race. Boy vs. Girls. First is a laser dodging race. Only one girl and one boy can complete. They have to disable the system to let the others though…"

"You are going to so win that bit, Alex" whispered Roxy

"…then there is a fighting tournament. 2 of your best fighters can go through and fight two heavily armed men with one weapon of there choice. That will take a lot of skill..."

"Christina and I can do that bit if you want" said Belinda

"I don't get a choice do I?" Christina giggled

"… after that, there is a part where you have to identify what a man is saying. He is going to speak a different language and you have to choose which one. You can work together as a team but one person has to give the answer. Then the person has to hack into the main frame and be able to work to pass the code…"

James yelled "Unfair, Roxy made the mainframe."

"Well excuse me." Roxy made a face at him.

"Yeah, back off." Said Lexy.

"Make us." Matt answered back

"Then the last bit is a surprise. Enjoy and just blink the red flashlight on your wrist if you get hurt or give up."

The glass doors opened and there was a loud bang. Alex ran forward and watched the lasers, looking for a pattern. Matt just jumped straight in and payed for it dearly. He hit one of the lasers that were moving. There was a sizzle and a yelp. He got burnt. Alex slid on the ground and jumped up quickly. Matt regained his posture and quickly got into a bend back. He balanced on one arm and slid on the floor. Alex did a back hand spring and a step out. Both of them reached the disable unit at the same time. Alex typed in a hacking code with Matt type in the actual code. Both team sprinted across the room and into the next room.

Belinda, Christina, Tom and Locky all chose one weapon. Belinda chose a metal chain, Christina chose a metal stick, Tom chose a piece of material and Locky chose a chain as well. 4 men came into the room. They attacked. Belinda quickly wrapped the metal chain his gun and flicked it across the room. She wrapped the chain around the attackers arm and made it so it was behind his back. She tripped him and kicked him in the face. He was knocked out. Christina had knocked out her attacker by a simple hit in the neck which paralysed him temporarily, and a hit in the temple. He was down. Tom was suddenly on the ground. Locky yelled something but the girls couldn't hear it. But they could lip read. Locky had said "He is after you guys!" Then Tom's attacker advanced on Locky. Locky just managed to dodge the hit. Christina screamed as Locky hit the ground since the attacker hit him in the back. She noticed that the other attacker was on the ground because of Locky but she didn't care. She wanted to make sure Locky was ok.

Matt, James, AJ, Lexy, Roxy and Alex ran into the room. They had seen everything that had happened and knew that something was up. The attackers didn't knock out the agents just injured them lightly. The attacker swung a full punch at Christina. She dodged and tripped him with a swing kick. He got back up but he noticed that he had 6 more fighters in the arena. He pulled out a gun and started shooting at random.

"Watch it!" yelled Christina. They all found cover quickly. Belinda looked at the weapons table. Everything was useless against a gun. Then she remembered. The red flashlight. She blinked it twice. That meant urgent. There was no answer. No bright lights, nothing. They were alone. She quickly devised a plan.

"AJ, Roxy can you hack the system? See what is happening from the control room?" Belinda yelled.

Both nodded. Christina looked at Belinda. They were going to fight then change SSA into lock down mode. Alex, Lexy, Matt and James knew how to fight so 4 people against one would be easy. The shooter quickly ran out of bullets and then they made their move. Lexy spun then hit the attacker in the face, Alex disables the gun that was on the ground and grabbed his weapon belt, Matt tripped him and James knocked him out with a quick rabbit punch to the head. Belinda covered Roxy and AJ and Christina looked after Tom and Locky. Roxy quickly hacked into the control room cameras and AJ turned on the lock down mode. Sirens wailed.

"Belinda, you got to see this" Roxy turned the screen toward her. AJ looked over Belinda's shoulder and gasped. There were 12 agents on the ground looking injured.

"There is no recorded footage of what happened." AJ typed on the computer "Is there any imprint?"

"Hmmm… no. Who ever got in is a fantastic hacker. They know something we don't." Roxy typed then slapped the computer "They have tapped into the system, but I can't work out how"

Suddenly 50 agents stormed into the room, with guns and all. They grabbed all the agents, the attacker, everyone. They were being evacuated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. WHAT HAPPENED?!?

"Hold still, Alex. We have to treat all injuries and by the sounds of it you got punched at." The Medic wrapped a bandage around Alex's arm

"Leave it Greta. I'm fine. Just let me check up on my friends please." Alex got up

"Fine," said Greta defeated "They're in the next room"

Belinda, Christina, Lexy, Roxy, AJ, James and Matt were already there. Tom and Locky were still knocked out. The medic said that Tom had a sprained ankle that would heal up soon and Locky was going to be shaken. They had to eat a piece of chocolate each when they got up.

"How they doing?" asked Christina.

"Locky's brainwaves are picking up. He should wake up soon." Answered AJ

Matt looked thoroughly shaken to see Tom like this. Tom was his older brother. Alex patted him on the back gently. Normally this would be weird but for what had happened it seemed okay. Greta walked in.

"The Director wants to see you guys." She pointed at all the girls. They walked out the door, with a glance at the boys. Something had changed. No matter how much they hated each other, they were now bonded by trauma.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Lexy stormed into the directors office, "And how did he get in? I want answers"

Christina looked at Lexy in shock. Normally Belinda did that part. The director looked at Lexy like she had never seen her before. Alex looked angry as well. They were all in amazement that an assassin got into the training room.

"Calm down everyone." Said the director, "This is a briefing…"

"Excuse me, we just had an assassin payed us a visit, one of our… fellow agents has been injured and we still have no answers. We have the right to know what happen," said Alex. Roxy nodded in agreement.

"Alright if you must know, yes he is an assassin and he was sent by the kidnapper. He has been working here for the last 3 months." She looked at them, almost daring them to ask questions.

"Background checks are compulsory for all agents. We all know that." Christina said questioningly.

"We did background check him. It came up clean. A little bit too clean for an adult. Not even a speeding ticket" The director started pacing behind her desk

"That can't be possible. All people, even the witness protection program people, don't have a clean slate." Roxy stated. Alex looked like she was very deep in thought. Belinda closed her eyes. It was a puzzle that they had to solve.

There was a distant knock on the door. Podma, the director's secretary, came in.

"Your next appointment is here. Shall I tell them to wait?" asked Podma.

"No send them in, Podma, thank you." The director turned to the girls "You have to stay within the SSA grounds ok?"

The girls bowed their heads and left.

The girls were in Belinda's room discussing what just happened.

"3 months? God they must have been planning this for awhile." Roxy said deep in thought.

"Alex, there was something written on his belt wasn't there?" Christina asked

"Why bother asking Chrissie? You know there was," Alex rolled her eyes

"Oh be quiet. I was just curious. It said something like this. It was written like a slogan. I'm not sure how to say it so I will write it down" She bent over the piece of paper writing '_Memento Mori_'

"No way! That can't be right" Lexy looked amazed

"It was. I remember it" Belinda said looking at the word

Lexy said with the tone of amazement in her voice "It means in Latin, remember you will die."

"Ok that's just disturbing" Roxy looked disgusted

"I'm scared" Alex said shivering "Can we talk about something else please?"

"Oh my, god I forget to show you guys my new dress for the SSA masked ball!" Belinda got up and brought a stunning gold coloured dress into the room. The rest of the girls stared at it smiling. Belinda didn't like getting dressed up but she still couldn't resit a beautiful gold dress.

"So what coloured dresses is everyone wearing?" Christina asked tearing her eyes away from the dress.

"I'm wearing a purple one with black trimming and black seed beads scattered on it. It comes to the bottom of my knees. My mask is a butterfly one" Lexy looked proud.

"Oh mine is just a rainbow dress that goes to my ankles but it has a massive split with a rainbow mask. Not too out there" Alex said looking excited at the thought of the masked ball

"Roxy? What about you?" Christina asked

"I got a bubblegum pink one with a white heart belt. It flares at the top of my knees. I'm going as a fairy. Instead of a mask I'm wearing wings." Roxy looked at Christina saying "What about you since you asked me?

"White one with silver netting over the top. I have a split so I can dance. I'm going as a princess. I'm wearing a crown and everything" Christina waited for the jokes to start. She didn't have to wait long.

"Ooo who is your prince?" Belinda and Lexy teased.

"Oh, come on guys. It ain't funny" Christina crossed her arms

"Yes, your majesty" said Alex. Roxy and Alex bowed laughing.

"Belinda what are you going as?" Christina asked, trying to distract everyone.

"Oh I was thinking as a gold sun and stop trying to distract us" Belinda cracked up at Christina's face.

"I better go. I got homework to do." Christina slipped out of the door.

"We better go too. It's almost curfew for us. We got in trouble before, remember?" Roxy and Alex left laughing.

Lexy said, "I'll message you tonight okay?"

Belinda nodded "See ya"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Getting Ready For the Masked Ball

Roxy and Lexy tipped over 2 bags. Out came eye shadows, lipsticks, blush and various brushes.

"Oh my, god. How much of this stuff do you need?" said Alex picking up a lip gloss tube.

"Well, lots. But first we need to glam you guys up." Lexy looked around.

"Glam? Oh god. Help," Belinda looked terrified.

"Ok." Roxy wanted to be organised, "Christina will do hairstyles, Lexy will do accessories, Alex will do shoes and I'll do make up"

"How come you get to do make up?" Lexy asked crossing her arms.

"Cause most of that stuff is mine" replied Roxy, not even looking up.

"What about me?" Belinda asked, looking worried.

"You just sit down. I'm going to do you first." Christina smiled cheekily

"Ok…" Belinda sat down.

"Hmmm…" Christina started working. All the hairstyles were in her head. Lexy started sorting out her make up. Belinda was the only one that they were going to work hard on. She hated getting dressed up so it would take awhile.

*

An hour later they were all ready. Belinda now had gold eye shadow, gold glitter dabbed onto her lips and the sun mask on. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail with curls. Wrapped around the ponytail was gold ribbon. Christina had silver eye shadow on with a light pink lip-gloss. Her hair was straight with a single plait in the front. She had a tiara on and a silver mask that brought out her dark eyes. Lexy's hair style and make up was a bit wilder. Her hair was pulled into two plaits that had bits of hair falling out. It gave her a sophisticated yet casual look. She had dark purple eye shadow on with black eye liner. She wanted black lipstick on but Roxy refused. Roxy looked like a vision in bright pink. Her hair was in two high buns with hair framing her face. Her eye shadow was bright pink and her lip stick was almost the same colour. She had a winged mask on. Her wings were white and glittery. Alex had no make up on because she didn't want it. But Roxy convinced her to have a gloss on her lips. Her hair was straight but she had rainbow colours streaked through her hair.

"We look good," said Christina as she looked at them all

"Oh yeah… your majesty" Belinda laughed

"Oh shut up you two, don't start" Said Alex before Christina could open her mouth

"Well at least I don't have a crush on Matt" muttered Christina

"I DO NOT have a crush on him!" Alex yelled

All the girls cracked up laughing. Alex got very defensive when it came to Matt these days.

"Come on, we better get going to this ball. We are going to be late." Lexy started walking to the door

"Ok, one minute. I am going to just grab our emergency stuff" Roxy ran into the other room and brought out wristbands and choker necklaces. They all noticed that they had been changed to match their outfits.

"I don't get why we have these. We don't ever use them," said Christina as she put on her white choker.

"You never know," Belinda said glancing around.

*


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes:** I hope you like the story so far. I just want to work this out with you, the reader. Something different will happen to every character. To separate them, I am going to use this:*. The order will go All of Them, Belinda, Christina, Lexy, Roxy and Alex. That may repeat. Enjoy the rest of the story and I might pop up occasionally again.

Chapter 6, Masked Ball 

"Oh My, God! Check This OUT!" Alex was in awe. The ball room had a crystal chandelier in the middle of the room with different coloured streamers draped all over the place. The DJ was playing some nice background music. There were people everywhere. Everyone was dressed up and a lot of people were wearing masks. They loved the atmosphere. It felt like there was a chance that anything could happen tonight. Suddenly the music stopped and the director stepped up to have a talk to everyone

"As the director of SSA I would like to welcome everyone to the tenth annual masked ball." She paused as everyone started clapping. When the clapping stopped she continued "Tonight is all about having fun and leaving your spy life behind you. Tonight there are no secrets except your identity. So I wish you a splendid night and I hope you have lots of fun. Thank you" She walked off stage and nodded at the DJ. The DJ yelled "Let's get this party started right…" He put on a fast hip hop beat song "…NOW!!"

People poured onto the dance floor. Guys were asking girls if they would like to dance or to get something to drink. No one knew who people were and they liked it that way

*

A guy with a black suit and black bat mask came up to Belinda.

"Um would you like to dance?" he asked his eyes looking at his shoes

"Sure" she heard her mouth say

'_What am I doing? I don't even know this guy!' _Belinda thought to herself. She glanced back at her friends. They were smiling cheekily.

'_Oh, they are going to tease me for months for this.' _She looked at the guy she was dancing with. He had dark blue eyes and a really caring face. She knew she had seen that face before but she couldn't figure out where. They started bopping to the music. She noticed that he wasn't bad at dancing. He took her hands and she felt like fireworks had just tingled on her body. He twirled her around and her skirt fanned out. They both started to laugh and started to have fun. She felt, for once, that she had found something she was missing. Love…

*

Christina smiled her head off. Belinda was going to get hell from her now.

_'It's pay back time. Oh revenge is sweet' _She grinned devilishly.

"Just going to get a drink, ok guys?"

"Ok…" said 3 mesmerised voices. It looked the girls found out who they wanted to dance with. She laughed silently. As she was drinking her drink, the taste gave her a flash back. It was pink lemonade. Last time she had this, she was with Locky…

_"Chrissa, this is about trust. Don't you trust me?" Locky held out his arms, the bottle of pink lemonade in the sand. _

_"OK… here is goes." Christina jumped off the wall into Locky's arms. He caught her and put her down gently. She smiled and looked into his eyes. His eyes stared at her, looking at her with something she couldn't explain. But she knew what was coming next. There lips edged closer…_

"Hey," Said someone next her

Christina jumped out of her daze.

"Oh hey Locky," she answered

'_I was just thinking about you'_ she felt like saying

"How did you know it was me?" Locky said taking a drink

"Your voice hasn't changed yet, and you told me that you were going to go as a demon ages ago. How did you know it was me?" Christina said taking a sip of her drink

"Your eyes. I told you when we were going out… Chrissa can't you please forgive…"

"Locky, don't even ask ok? You know the answer so back off alright?" Christina walked off, leaving Locky at the table.

*

Lexy was staring at this one guy on the dance floor. He had a green monster mask on and she couldn't work out why she was drawn to him. She hated the colour green. She tore her eyes away for him to see Christina walk angrily away from a guy who she worked out must have been Locky.

'_Oh you're an idiot_. _You asked her again. That isn't going to help. She will when she is ready.'_

Lexy knew that Christina still had feelings for Locky but she wouldn't admit it. Then she noticed the green monster was near the food table. It was just a matter of bumping into him at the table. She started to walk over and was very focused on him. So far he had talked to 5 girls and ran away after about 5 seconds. 

She gently bumped into the green monster and said "Oops, excuse me… hey don't I know you?

The monster answered "Probably. Um… do you mind? You are blocking the strawberry cakes"

She laughed "I do mind because I want them"

The monster smiled. He looked like he wanted to laugh but didn't.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" Lexy asked

"Ok, sure… you know you are the only girl that didn't expect me to ask. I was waiting for that." He said as he stepped on the dance floor and started bopping. The song Pop, Lock and Drop it came on. She laughed.

"What?" said the monster "It's not my dancing is it?"

"No but I have to find my friends. We have a routine to this song. Excuse me."

Lexy ran to look for everyone. Quickly she found Belinda dancing and grabbed her saying "Sorry but I need her." She then grabbed Christina who was sitting in the corner and dragged them on the dance floor. They realised what the song was, laughed and started dancing. Quickly a circle formed around them and Roxy and Alex joined in quickly. Soon they were Popping, Locking and Dropping their life away…

*

'_Hmmm that dude looks kinda… cute?' _Roxy thought looking around the room judging the guys. Then suddenly a circle was forming on the dance floor. She tried to look over people's heads but it didn't work. She tried to wedge her way in. When she got to the front she laughed. She saw a sun, butterfly and princess dancing to a song she knew. She ran in and joined in.

_'Oh this is the life. I'm here with my girls having fun. Nothing could make this any better' _she thought as she busted a move. Alex saw her and ran in too. She joined in on the drop bit and laughed. Suddenly Roxy saw him. It was a guy with the palest blue eyes she had EVER seen. He was dressed as an emo. The song finished and everyone scattered. She heard Alex say her name but she ignored it. She wanted to find this guy. She saw him near this girl dressed as a star. Suddenly the star leaned into kiss him. She suddenly felt disappointed she kept watching. The guy shoved her away and said something that you wouldn't say if front of your mum. She cracked up laughing and everyone looked at her

*

'_Why did Roxy just ignore me when I called her?' _ Alex wondered. She went for a walk around. She knew that Matt was going to the masked ball as a dog. She looked for a dog. After about 10 minutes of looking she gave up and went to the food table. She was dying for some chocolate cake that was there.

Then the DJ yelled "Time for the prizes for the most unusual, most traditional, most realistic and most comical." People gathered around the DJ.

Alex stood next to Roxy and asked "Where did you go?"

Roxy jumped and said "Oh hey, I just went to the loo."

"You know for a spy you are really bad at lying" Alex said crossing her arms

"Don't worry about …" Roxy started to say when the DJ cut her off

"Ok the prize for the most unusual is… the guy dressed as ELMO!!" The DJ said with a prize in her hand. A guy dressed in a red furry suit and a red mask climbed up on stage. Everyone laugh when he held the prize over his head like it was the best thing he ever had.

"Next the most traditional goes to the lady is the fabulous traditional Victorian dress complete with a traditional umbrella." The lady climbed onto the stage as gracefully as she could

"The most realistic is… the bright pink fairy with silver glimmering wing"

"Roxy its you!" Alex squealed excitedly. Alex, Lexy and Christina clapped their hardest when Roxy climbed on stage.

'_Lucky duck!'_ thought Alex as she clapped

Alex looked around and just saw Belinda slip outside with the black bat she was dancing with

_'Ooooo Belinda...' _Alex laughed silently.

"And the winner of the most comical is… CATWOMAN!" Everyone laughed as the director climbed onto the staged grinning.

*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Attack, the kiss and the stolen

Suddenly there was a smashing of glass and the sound of shattering windows. Hundreds of men in black suits were in the ball room. Everyone notices, on the belt, it said _Memento Mori_ in dark grey writing.

*

Belinda and the black bat walked outside. They found a bench to sit on.

"So, who are you?" said the bat.

Belinda laughed gently "Well, who are you?"

"I asked first. Come on, I really wanna know." The bat whined

Belinda started laughing again. Then, suddenly, his lips met her.

'_Oh my god, I'm kissing him! I'm kissing him' _Belinda thought.

The bat broke it off and started talking very fast "I'm sorry, it was just instinct, you're really pretty and…" Belinda put a single finger on his mouth

"Do me a favour, shut up." She said and she kissed him again

Belinda heard in the back of her mind a smashing of glass but she ignored it.

Christina ran outside and yelled, "Bee, We need you!" then she noticed that Belinda had just broken off a kiss with a guy.

"OH MY GOD," Christina cracked up laughing

"Shut up. What's wrong?" Belinda said avoiding Christina's eyes.

"Two words. Memento Mori." Christina started running

Belinda took one look at the bat and ran inside. As she was running she quickly tapped her wristband. Suddenly gadgets were all on her wrist.

_'Thank you Alex' _Belinda thought. Belinda looked down at her dress and ripped off the skirt. Underneath was a pair of 3/4 length black pants. She noticed a fighter advancing on her and she ripped off her mask. Then she remembering the bat she looked around. Looking at her in shock with a black suit on and a bat mask lying next to him was Tom…

*

_'He he he Belinda is going to be so sorry she ever teased me about Locky.'_ Christina thought as she came inside ripping her skirt so it was shorter. She tapped her wristband and grabbed a grappler hook. She threw it up and latched it onto something. As she swung she kicked 3 guys and knocked them all out. As she landed, she saw Belinda in a bit of trouble. Belinda was fighting 3 fully armed men. Christina swung her leg and hit a guy in the shins. He pointed a gun at her. She kicked it up into the air and dismantled it. Suddenly she saw Tom come running to Belinda. He attacked both guys then just focused on one. Belinda handled the other.

_'What the hell is Tom doing? '_Christina thought as she blocked an attack from her opponent.

Then almost instantly everything became black. Her thoughts melted in swirls of white.

*

"NO!" Lexy yelled at the top of her voice. Her dress had been ripped off and she now had short shorts on. Almost in slow motion she saw Christina hit the floor. She kicked her opponent in between the legs and ran to Christina.

_'Please wake up. Oh please, please not be dead.' _Lexy thought as shechecked Christina's pulse. She saw the man who had knocked Christina out and kicked him in the back. He lay sprawled on the floor then got up. He stood in a fighting stance. She grabbed his arm and tried to twist it behind his back. He used her weight against her and flipped her over his shoulder.

_'Ow that's going to hurt in the morning' _thoughtLexy as she lay on her back. She quickly got up. She realised quickly that her opponent was very good at martial arts. But she kept at him. She poked and prodded quickly in his main pressure points. He did fight back but she dodged most. Then the man kicked her swiftly in the stomach. She went flying back and hit a solid wall. Her head bounced off the wall and she gave into the concussion. _'Ow'_ she thought before she fell unconscious

*

Roxy flung her arm out and stopped a man in his tracks. He fell to the floor. She touched her belt and gadgets appeared. She grabbed an internal electric shock and attached to him. He was shocked before he knew what was happening. She soon realised that both Christina and Lexy were on the ground.

_'They're safe…for now' _thought Roxy.

She searched for Belinda and Alex. Belinda was fighting with Tom who she found unusual and then she saw Alex in a spot of trouble. Alex was cornered by 4 men.

_'Time to help' _Roxy ran towards Alex and swung her foot tripped the closest one

"Now how did you get into this mess?" Roxy asked fighting two of them.

Alex laughed as she kicked one though a window, "No idea."

The left over opponents pulled out swords from their belts. Alex and Roxy looked at each other and grabbed a small circular gadget on there belt. They both pressed on button and a sword emerged.

"Well," said Roxy as she blocked an attack, "I now know why we took those fencing lessons"

Sword clanged and clashed. The girls tried their hardest not to get cut. Roxy was nervous. One swipe and she could be dead. The man made a swipe at her leg. It cut though her skin, stinging. Anger boiled to its max. She swiped at the man. He blocked but she was close enough to hit his temple. He was on the ground. Roxy collapsed and fainted while thinking '_He is down. It's up to Alex and Belinda.'_

*

Alex saw Roxy get swiped and gasped. Roxy got the man to the ground then she fainted. Alex swiped at the man with her sword then checked on Roxy dropping her sword. She was alive but bleeding. Alex wrapped a bandage around her leg to stop the bleeding.

_'This is not going well.' _Alex thought while looking around. People were on the floor moaning or knocked out. People were fighting their hardest but it seemed like they were no match. Alex flipped up and kicked, punched and elbowed as many as she could. Out of nowhere a man tripped her. There was a nasty crack and a blinding pain. Alex knew her ankle was broken. She lay gasping on the floor. She looked for some form of help. She watched Tom fight but fall to the ground. Belinda was still fighting but there was fear in her eyes. She knew that she wasn't going to last long

_'Don't give up Belinda.' _Alex thought fighting off the shock as much as she could. But in one movement Belinda fell to the ground clutching her head. The man kicked her temple and Belinda stopped moving. Then there was a dull clunk and the last thing Alex saw was Belinda being picked up and taken.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9, Finding Belinda…

"Ok guys, to find Belinda we need to completely commit to the project but we also have to put history behind us," Tom looked pointedly at Christina and Locky, "Also we need to work the hardest we can."

"Ok, got it" Alex said while she tightened a screw on a gadget.

"Now, we will help as much as we can but the mission is yours," Tom looked down

"What? That can't be right," Lexy grabbed a water-bottle and poured a good third of it over her sweaty head. She had spent the whole day becoming more limber and more active. She had learnt heaps of karate over the last 24 hours.

"Don't worry. Anyway Christina what have you found?" Tom asked

"Well, nothing yet but I'm working on it. I'm going to study the camera footage tonight and I got people working on the ballroom. It's huge so I want all the evidence to be given to me." Christina explained.

"Ok, Lexy. What about you?" Tom looked at Lexy.

"I'm training as fast as I can and I'm study the other equipment for any clues." Lexy said lying down.

"I'm guessing I'm next." Roxy said while typing on her computer, "Well, I'm trying to get a footprint on the first time they hacked into our camera systems and trying to track Belinda. There is a weak signal but I'm not sure. I have to search into it more"

"Alex?" All attention went towards Alex.

"Working on updating and making. Also I'm studying what the other people had." Alex never looked up once. She had been working all day and she wasn't planning to stop until later.

"Ok," Tom clapped his hands, "We are up and running people"

Roxy suddenly yelled, "I think I got her, I think I got her"

Christina ran to the computer and saw a pulse on her computer. It looked weak but it was there.

"Nice, Roxy," Christina hugged her, "Now where is she…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, Finding Belinda…

"Ok guys, to find Belinda we need to completely commit to the project but we also have to put history behind us," Tom looked pointedly at Christina and Locky, "Also we need to work the hardest we can."

"Ok, got it" Alex said while she tightened a screw on a gadget.

"Now, we will help as much as we can but the mission is yours," Tom looked down

"What? That can't be right," Lexy grabbed a water-bottle and poured a good third of it over her sweaty head. She had spent the whole day becoming more limber and more active. She had learnt heaps of karate over the last 24 hours.

"Don't worry. Anyway Christina what have you found?" Tom asked

"Well, nothing yet but I'm working on it. I'm going to study the camera footage tonight and I got people working on the ballroom. It's huge so I want all the evidence to be given to me." Christina explained.

"Ok, Lexy. What about you?" Tom looked at Lexy.

"I'm training as fast as I can and I'm study the other equipment for any clues." Lexy said lying down.

"I'm guessing I'm next." Roxy said while typing on her computer, "Well, I'm trying to get a footprint on the first time they hacked into our camera systems and trying to track Belinda. There is a weak signal but I'm not sure. I have to search into it more"

"Alex?" All attention went towards Alex.

"Working on updating and making. Also I'm studying what the other people had." Alex never looked up once. She had been working all day and she wasn't planning to stop until later.

"Ok," Tom clapped his hands, "We are up and running people"

Roxy suddenly yelled, "I think I got her, I think I got her"

Christina ran to the computer and saw a pulse on her computer. It looked weak but it was there.

"Nice, Roxy," Christina hugged her, "Now where is she…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, Where Am I?

Belinda blinked, then shut her eyes tightly again. The bright lights made her head spin. She slowly opened her eyes again. She tried to open her mouth but her lips were dry and cracked.

"Here," said a man coming out from the dark. He pressed a wet flannel to her lips. She squeezed it between her teeth, water trickling down her throat like life.

"Who are you?" Belinda asked

*

"I lost it, it was moving... Damn..." Roxy said.

"Where was it last at?" asked Tom and Christina at the same time.

"Here..." she said as she was pointing at her screen

"Keep on trying ok..." said Christina, 'I'm going to find cameras on that road see if I can pin point the car. Ok?"

"Great, unless there is something underneath the road," said tom.

Tom and Christina left the room to find to go find Rhian about Locations of cameras. Rhian's a Location expert.

Everyone else was in there own room doing their own type of findings.

"so..." said Christina to Tom, while they were checking camera's, "you and Belinda?"

Tom replied, "I didn't know it was her..."

"if you did would you still have taken her outside and kissed her?"

"I dunno... but she kissed me after..."

"She is going to get so teased when we get her back."

"If we ever get her back."

"Hey," Christina said as she touches his shoulder. He looked at her, "we will find her..."

Then there was a real awkward silence.

Then tom said out of the blue, "You know Locky is never going to get over you?"

She stared at him and felt like she was going to burst it all out but she kept it in and said, "I know but what he did... I mean you can't get over something like that so

Easily."

"Yeah but just give him a chance..."

"I will when I'm ready..."

*

James and Lexy were in the room alone practising fighting.

"What were you dressed as?" Lexy asked James.

"Green Monster, what about you?" He replied.

_He was the monster... _"Nothing special... Just a Purplish dress."

"I met a girl that wore a purple dress she block the strawberry cakes... then we danced then she went off with her friends something about the song... I was hoping I'd see her without her mask on when those people attacked. She was really pretty."

"If I said I knew who it was, what would you say?"

"You know?"

"Well... kind of."

"Tell me!"

"Tell me what you'd say?"

"I dunno say it was... say one of your mates I'd be ok. To be honest I want it to be someone I know, you know."

"Kind of... but... it's... just the girl knows it's you well she saw you that night with your mask off when you were fighting."

"Oh...Do I know her?"

"Well..."

"What?"

"You're talking to her..." she said as she turned red.

"What?" he said surprised.

"See this is why I wasn't going to tell you..." she said, then she grabbed her jacket, he grabbed her arm. They were face to face he whispered, "I didn't mean it as a bad thing..." Then he reached in and kissed her.

*

Roxy was stressing at her laptop! She started crying.

AJ came in. He sat next to Roxy put his arm around her and hugged her and she turned into him and cried. He said, "It will be ok Roxy..." She looked at him her eyes streaming with water, and said, "But it's my entire fault I lost the tracking device!"

"No its not..." he said soothingly.

She started calming down and wiped her eye and said, "Thanks AJ."

"No problem."

"No seriously..."

Roxy hugged him.

Then he said, "That is what friends are for."

"Thanks."

After a while when Roxy had completely calmed down AJ asked Roxy, "what you dress up as at on the party night."

"What do you think?"

"Something Pink."

"Yeah, I won that realistic thingo."

"Oh... cool."

"What were you dressed up as?"

"Emo."

"Oh I saw you; you were with that star person..."

"Oh... you saw that I don't even know her."

"You're not supposed to."

*

Alex was making a new gadget when Locky and Matt came in.

"Hey you's" she said to them.

"Hi" said Locky.

"Hello" said matt, "what type of Gadget you making."

"Trying to make smallest tracking device that no one will see."

"We'll we can't see it..."

"Well I lost it and I haven't put the code thing into it so... yeah..."

They both laughed.

"It's not funny!" she said laughing too, "Help me find it!"

"How?" said Locky

"How am I supposed to know I'm only 10?"She replied

"So I am too. So locky you can find it." Matt said.

"Unfair!!" said Locky.

"Fine I'll just make a new one..." said Alex, "but it takes ages."

"I can help," said matt.

Locky's Pager went off.

'I got to go apparently tom and Christina found something, I'll text you if it's really important ok guys?"

"Yay! Ok," said Alex.

*


End file.
